


La sinfonía de un buen baile.

by DesahogoWriten



Series: StarkerWeek2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M, Starker Week 2018, StarkerWeek2018
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten
Summary: "No hagas nada que no haría, y definitivamente no hagas algo que yo no haría. Hay un pequeño lugar entre ambos." Mencionó el maestro en el pasado cuando solía ser su alumno. Ahora estaba frente a él después de siete años con una cara de irrealidad. "¿Qué parte de que no hagas nada que yo haría no entendiste?"Una pequeña demostración puede llevarte a la cama de tu sexy ex-profesor de Baile.





	La sinfonía de un buen baile.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> \- AU Starker de Baile.   
> \- One Shot para el reto de StarkerWeek2018.  
> \- Contenido Explícito.  
> \- Si, wey todo lo que escribo es lemmon ¿y que? XD

Cuando Tony dio clases al castaño se encargó de darle un buen camino, enseñarle como era debido o al menos eso se suponía. ¿Por qué decía esto? Bueno, porque fue invitado a uno de las presentaciones de Parker y sencillamente no veía lo que era del joven de dieciséis que se escapaba de casa de su tío Ben para ensayar todos los días.

 

Recuerda haberle enseñado las morales sobre el mundo del baile, recuerda haber dicho que no necesitas sexualizar tu cuerpo para conseguir fama o incluso atención cuando el talento es nato. Peter tiene lo que es un talento de nacimiento, siempre fue mejor que todos y Stark aun piensa que realmente puede llegar a ser mejor de lo que el fue en su pasado cometiendo el fatídico error que estaba cometiendo el chico. Vestirse de forma provocativa solo para llamar la atención del público, no puedo quejarme de su coreografía pero sencillamente me parece innecesario las medias transparentes del chico, los tacones, el cuero ajustado en su trasero y abdomen dejando a la imaginación de la mente femenina e incluso masculina.

 

Todos estaban exaltados, emocionados, gritando eufóricos ante el cuerpo de chico acercarse al escenario moviendo las caderas con una sonrisa vulgar y coqueta que jamás había visto antes en el chiquillo.  _La gente crece y avanza, Stark._ La consciencia de Tony lo traicionó una vez más, es cierto después de todo, Peter creció y demuestra otro tipo de bailes que no se puede evitar. Aun así, no puede evitar sentir un revoltijo en su estomago, el bilis pasa por su garganta, apretar la quijada y fruncir el ceño cuando escucha los gritos vulgares de los espectadores.

 

Como todos lo que estaban sentados en las butacas parecidas a la que el esta sentado están parados pecados en el escenario como si de un Pole Dance se tratará, suspiro intentando no romper la cara del rubio imbécil que le gritaba insinuaciones de como se lo cogería y claro esta que Peter no escucha por la música pero tenerlo a un lado en serio hacia de su auto control cada vez menor. Gracias a Dios el baile termino, Tony pudo recapacitar un poco, Peter se puso una bata blanca que le habían dado y tomó el micrófono que se le proporcionó con una sonrisa que al parecer no había cambiado luego de casi una década.

 

\- Buenas Tardes, gracias por venir esta noche. Este baile es único en mi carrera, no me verán usar otra vez este tipo de ropa se los juró.- Rió un poco.- Supongo que los chicos se quedaron impresionados por que acostumbro a usar ropa más reservada, pero Eh! necesitaba hacer esto al menos una vez ¿no? Agradezco la presencia del hombre que hizo posible el hecho de mi carrera como bailarín, que sepas que te espero detrás de bastidores Tony.

 

Luego de esto el menor se marchó dejando a Tony con un sentimiento no muy bueno en realidad, es decir, si jamás se vestía de esa forma. ¿Por qué ahora que venía a verlo se ponía esas ropas? ¿Por que justo cuando decidió verlo después de tantos años? 

 

Tony se puso de pie, camino lentamente rodeando el escenario hasta llegar a una puerta reluciente de luces con el letrero de "Back Stage." Solo para personas autorizadas, Stark empujo la puerta entrando, los guardias lo detuvieron por un momento y este rodó los ojos exasperado. Peter llegó alarmado diciendo que venía con él, si algo había dejado claro Tony en esos dos años en los que le enseño las bases del baile al menor es que no tenía nada de paciencia.

 

\- Hey, mocoso.- El mayor no sonrió en ningún momento, aun no se recuperaba con lo del baile.

 

\- Señor Stark, sigue igual de conservado.- Sonrió el joven amablemente.- Aunque ya no es justo que me llamé así, tengo veinticinco.

 

\- Ajá...- Indiferente contesto, Peter le había enseñado el camino a su camerino. Tony chifló al ver lo grande que era este.

 

\- La empresa que me financia las presentaciones siempre exageran con el espacio.- El chico cerró la puerta con candado y se retiró la bata.- ¿Qué opina del baile? Realmente la única opinión que me importaba era la de usted esta noche.- El menor se sentó empezando a quitarse el sudor y el poco maquillaje que le quedó en la cara.

 

\- ¿Qué parte de que no hagas nada que yo haría no entendiste? - Dijo por fin, pudo deducir por la sonrisa divertida de Peter que le dijo lo que el muchacho esperaba.- Sabes muy bien que opino sobre que los bailarines usen ropa innecesariamente ajustada, por que parecen algo que seguro no quieren parecer.

 

_Una zorra._

 

\- Como dije, lo único que me importaba era su opinión esta noche.- El menor giro sobre la silla ahora mirando a sus ojos.- Sé que le molesta cuando un estudiante suyo utiliza la ropa para "mejorar" su baile, sé también...- El menor se acerco lentamente al mayor.- que yo era y soy su alumno favorito...

 

\- Ex-alumno.- Aclaro cruzando sus brazos. Peter meneo la cabeza divertido.

 

\- Eso no importa cuando lo deseabas con ganas, ¿o sí? - Sonrió divertido mordiendo su labio inferior y Stark frunció el ceño.

 

\- Ya tuvimos esta conversación hace ocho años, Peter.- El chico carcajeo.

 

\- Bueno, algo cambio.- Tony lo miro confundido y Peter empezó a desvestirse. Tony desvío su mirada, Peter relamió sus labios satisfecho. 

 

\- Según tú, ¿Qué cambio? - Ahora Stark lo miraba burlón pero a la cara, jamás a su cuerpo que de a poco empezaba a estar desnudo.

 

\- ¿Creías que no miraba como te morías de celos por como se me insinuaban los chicos de la facultad? 

 

El ventiañero camino lentamente hacia el maduro, aun conservaba tanto como el short como las medias transparentes. Tony retrocedía aun con sus brazos cruzados, sus ojos se perdieron un momento en el pecho descubierto del chico, sus rosados pezones y se dio cuenta de un detalle que es tan candente que le hizo recordar el pasado, un comentario que le hizo a Rhodes frente a sus pupilos. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos tragando saliva.

 

_"Sabes, los pircings en los pezones me parecen realmente candantes. Como puedes morder estos y ellos lo disfrutan al máximo."_

 

\- No se de que hablas.- Peter sonrió de lado, Tony chocó contra la pared y el menor lo acorralo.

 

\- Yo creo que sí, además... eso fue cuando aun no podía ni con mi autoestima pero ahora...- Hizo una pausa sonriendo dejando ver sus blancos dientes relucir.- Oh, Stark ahora tengo la edad suficiente para decir que quiero.

 

Las manos de Peter tomaron con fuerza los brazos del mayor separando estos entre sí, luego posicionó una mano en su pezón, relamió sus labios y Tony estaba luchando por no dejarse llevar, por favor si ya lo estaba haciendo.

 

\- Son lindos, ¿no? - Tony miro lentamente el metal. El botón rosado se encontraba rodeado de un pequeño corazón, este tenía alas y en medio atravesaba un palillo que al parecer era la perforación.- Yo mismo los mande a hacer, sé lo mucho que te gusta el estilo.

 

\- Peter... esto no esta bien.- Jadeo el mayor luchando con todas las fuerzas que podía.- Soy muy grande para ti.- Peter rió.

 

\- Exactamente eso es lo que quiero, porque eres  _grande_.- Tony ya no sabía si seguían hablando de la edad.- Vamos, Tony. No estaré mucho en la ciudad, quiero cumplir esto antes de irme. Cumple este único capricho,  _Profe_.

 

Se iría al infierno, eso estaba muy claro.

 

**[...]**

 

\- ¿Quiere una bebida? ¿Whisky, agua, café? - Peter salió de la cocina con una camisa de manga larga que tapaba solo hasta debajo de su glúteo pero lo demás esta descubierto.

 

\- Whisky puro...- Consternado Tony empezaba a pasar sus propias manos por su cabello, ¿Qué estaba apunto de hacer?

 

\- Esta bien.

 

El chico se dio media vuelta, Stark miro su retaguardia que vaya que creció con el tiempo. Peter al darse cuenta de la mirada movió sus caderas de lado a lado e hizo que Tony tosiera un poco. Tony miro al piso angustiado, ¿No se supone que había dejado estos deseos pecaminosos el mismo día que hablo con el joven de diecisiete que intento seducirlo? Maldijo por sus adentros. Realmente Peter se había convertido en un adulto, Tony seguía deseando ese cuerpo como el primer día que lo vio. Peter sigue amando en secreto a su ex-profesor, solo quería atar cabos sueltos antes de marcharse a Hollywood y el buen futuro que le ofrecen en el mundo del espectáculo.

 

Tony fue al baño deduciendo de puerta en puerta, cerró la puerta con seguro, saco su celular y marco al único número al cuál se le pudo ocurrir.

 

"¿Hola?" El bailarín habló.

 

\- Rhodey, estoy apunto de hacer una tontería.- Exasperado el mayor sin hallar salida.- Lo peor es que no puedo salir mi cuerpo no quiere salir.

 

"Bien, Tony. Respira, ¿Dónde carajos estas? ¿No se supone que irías a la presentación de Pe...? Oh mierda niño astuto." Se carcajeo el moreno."No creí que se atreviera."

 

\- ¿¡Lo sabías?! ¿¡Sabías sus planes y no me dijiste?! - Se agobio gritando en susurros.

 

"Vamos, no es tan malo. Peter es más maduro de lo que crees, a diferencia de contigo, Peter siguió hablando conmigo." Tony sintió algo retorcerse en su estómago."Ya no es un crío, Stark."

 

\- ¡Ese no es el problema, Rupert! - El moreno soltó un jadeo de indignación.

 

"Cállate. Créeme que no saldrás de esa habitación sin al menos haber mordido o marcado de alguna forma ese culo. Es legal, el lo desea y al carajo con la moral, solo jódete ese precioso culo  _o lo haré yo._ " Stark respiro pesadamente.

 

\- No te atreverías.- Amenazó.

 

"Pruebamé."

 

Sin más Stark salió, Peter estaba en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas mensajeando con alguien, riendo como si estuviera hablando con Franco Escamilla o algo, el chico se percato de la presencia de Tony y bajo el celular con una sonrisa inocente.  _A mi no me engañas muchacho._ Muy bien, quería acción, el crío tendría acción.

 

\- Bien, Peter. Cuéntame, ¿Cómo te ha ido? - Mencionó Tony sentándose al costado del chico con la espalda recta, sin desaparecer el contacto visual amenazador y dominante que estremeció al muchacho. Peter se preguntó qué estaba sucediendo con Tony, ¿Le habrá tomado en cuenta por fin? Sonrió de lado a lado un poco sonrojado.

 

\- Supongo que bastante bien, he tenido muchas propuestas pero realmente siento que la que me dieron en Los Ángeles supera a todas, me esta yendo de maravilla, _Señor Stark_.- Algo que Tony no sabía era que Peter ya no era virgen desde hace unos años atrás aunque es algo obvio a los ojos externos, Peter tiene una sensualidad y belleza casi inigualable, entonces sabe cuando la mirada de alguien cambia depende de la situación.

 

\- Bueno, al menos tuviste más suerte que este pobre viejo.- Se rió de si mismo aun sin perder esa confianza y poder que ahora le mostraba a Peter.- Te dije que serías alguien grande muchacho.

 

\- Supongo que le agradezco todo lo que...- Peter se acerco.- hizo por mí en el pasado.- Le abrazó por el cuello.- Sin usted creo que no pudiera ser lo que me convertiré.

 

\- No tienes que agradecer Pete.- El mayor sonrió acariciando la espalda del tierno y bello chico bajo sus brazos.- Siempre has sido  _mi_  chico favorito y lo sabes.- Peter rió y se separo un poco solo para quedar frente a frente pero demasiado cerca para el auto control que a Stark le quedaba.- ¿Por qué?

 

\- ¿A que se refiere, Señor Stark? - Una confundida pero embobada mirada de enamoramiento del chico se ubicaba en los ojos color Whisky del más grande.

 

\- ¿Por qué deseas esto, Peter? - Stark bajo sus manos a la cintura del chico acariciando la sensible área.- ¿Por qué te aferras a querer esto que no será bueno para ninguno? - Apretó más el cuerpo del chico contra el suyo y Peter gimió complacido.

 

\- Porque siempre lo he querido, señor Stark.- Las mejillas de Peter se sonrojaron.- Hubiera amado que me robra mi virginidad en serio, pero no pienso irme de New York a menos que esto suceda, necesito cerrar este ciclo.

 

Tony muy bien sabía como el chico de la risa pura que resonaba en su taller de baile desorbitaba todos sus planes, que con solo que Peter hiciera sus típicos pucheros de niño pequeño con unas cuantas lágrimas complacía al castaño sin culpa alguna, sabía que debía alejarlo a su corta edad de diecisiete o haría algo que ambos lamentarían pero ahora teniendo al chico maduro de veinticinco años seduciendo su cuerpo de formas inexplicable lo hacía preguntarse, ¿Por qué no puede reprimir esa atracción por esos ojos avellanos jóvenes? ¿Cómo no ha podido reprimir sus sentimientos pecaminosos de propiedad del chico? ¿Por qué no puede dejar de pensar en el vacío que sentirá cuanto Peter se marche? 

 

\- Maldición niño, yo...- Peter tomó su rostro y unió sus labios con los suyos de una manera tierna para separarse al final.- ¿Sabes el sentimiento que tuve que reprimir? ¿Para que destruyas mis barreras así, niño? - Peter lo besó una vez más.

 

\- ¿Sabe la tortura que fue saber que usted pudo ser el primero en marcarme? ¿Qué solo me alejo? - Tony lo miró algo dolido ante esa suposición.- ¿Me vas a negar que fuiste a Stanford con Harley a enseñarle todo tu potencial para alejarme de ti? - Peter parecía que lloraría.- ¿Sabes lo duro que fue cuando me presumió las marcas que tu le dejaste? - Ahí estaban... las lágrimas del chico.

 

\- Jamás toque a Harley, Peter.- Habló con firmeza.- Joder, si me alejé pero jamás le toqué un pelo a ese niño. ¡Es como un hijo para mí por Dios! - Tony beso el cachete de Peter.- Deja de llorar, nene.

 

\- No.. no mientas.- Peter hizo un movimiento hábil posicionando su cuerpo en el regazo del bailarín.- Solo tócame, no hables Tony.

 

Peter beso los labios del mayor aún con lágrimas pero de una manera más apasionada. Tony se separo un momento, si haría esto, lo haría bien, sin lastimarlo, tomó al chico de la cara y le miro a los ojos.

 

\- Te quiero, Peter.- Declaró.- Incluso puedo decir que me gustas, demasiado. No ha pasado ni un día sin lamentarme por irme a Stanford sin avisarte. Cuando volví, jamás sentí un dolor tan grande, cuando por fin dejaste que te encontrara yo... joder no lo iba a desperdiciar.- Ahora Tony le dio un beso al chico pero con cariño.- Jamás toque a Harley porque te deseaba tanto que ni siquiera le di esos cursos como lo necesitaba el chico, porque te quiero tanto accederé a tu petición pero promete que este no es un adiós.

 

\- No puedo prometerlo.

 

El chico miró al mayor con dolor. Tony sonrió con pesar besando a Peter de forma ruda, bajo sus manos a su cintura, Peter paso sus manos a la nuca hasta enredar sus dedos con el cabello rizado de Tony. Ambos empezaron a mover sus cuerpos al compás del otro, Tony movió las manos por la espalda del chico acariciando toda esta; Peter introdujo la lengua dentro de la boca de su ex-mentor. 

 

La temperatura se elevo y Tony paso su mano izquierda al glúteo del chico amasando el grueso y regordete musculo mientras su mano derecha caminaba por la columna del chico, cuello hasta los risos del castaño enredando su mano con estos apretando y jalando hacia atrás como un animal. Peter gimió por la sorpresa sonriendo.  _Oh, Dios había esperado tanto por esto_ El pensamiento fue compartido. Tony bajo sus besos al cuello del chico humedeciendo este con los mismos, Peter se estremecio, lo único que pudo hacer ahora fue sostenerse de los fuertes hombros del varón frente suyo jadeando. Tony aplico su lengua por los costados del cuello de Peter rodeando completamente la manzana de Adán, Peter no esperó el azote que se le fue dado con la mano izquierda de Tony.

 

\- ¡Oh! Joder...- Recibió otro azote y gimió de nuevo.

 

\- No uses malas palabras o te castigaré.

 

Peter calló sin saber que decir en realidad, sus palabras realmente endurecieron su entrepierna preguntándose si era lo que quería, si quería ser azotado por la jodida mano fuerte del señor que una vez lo acogió y que en estos momentos estaba mordiendo la manzana de Adán seguramente dejando una jodida marca que duraría toda la semana. Tony Mordió con fuerza el área hasta el punto que pensó que había cortado su piel, luego lamió la herida con cierto cuidado y cariño, dejo el cabello, soltó la nalga y se concentró en como Peter estaba vestido o más bien casi vestido. 

 

Bajó sus manos hasta el límite inferior de la tela color gris obscuro, Peter aun tenía sus pequeñas manos temblorosas por las sensaciones sosteniéndose a penas, ambas miradas se encontraron deseosas y lujuriosas. Tony verificando que Peter estuviera bien con todo lo que pasaba y Peter aceptando todo lo que las manos expertas del contrario le pudieran atribuir de forma tan genuina. Tony levanto la camisa mientras sus manos pasaban por las caderas, cintur costillas, pezones para querer alzarla.

 

\- Levanta los brazos.- Ordenó Tony con poder sobre el cuerpo del joven adulto que actúo de inmediato y sin dudar complaciendo al ex-mentor.- Buen chico.- Susurro sobre los labios de Peter.

 

\- Señor Stark...- Peter se mordió el labio inferior, Tony siseó callando al pequeño cordero debajo de él. Quito la prenda por completo lanzando esta a algún lugar del departamento.

 

\- No importa que no seas virgen, Peter.- Pausó mirando con intensidad esos rosados botones resaltar en la pálida piel del chico.- Hoy haré que solo tengas ojos para mi, serás mió. No importa con cuantos hayas estado por que hoy te mostrare los placeres de una buena cogida, Parker. Me pertenecerás, ¿entendido? - Peter quedó perplejo ante las palabras, sintió una calidez dentro de su pecho. Un azote resonó en su glúteo y gimió.- ¿Entendido?

 

\- Si...Señor Stark.

 

Peter se relamió los labios, Tony beso con profundidad al chico una vez más, sus manos se guiaron al pecho del menor, acaricio esos jugosos y adorables tonalidades rosados. Peter gimió con delicia sobre los labios ásperos, Tony mordió levemente el labio inferior del chico luego lo soltó bajando sus labios al pezón izquierdo del chico, la mano derecha bajo al glúteo del niño introduciendo sus dedos dentro de la tela negra. Peter movió las caderas ligeramente frotando sus entrepiernas haciendo que ambos jadearan por ello, ahí fue cuando todo se fue a la mierda del punto de no retorno, Peter supo que tenía que moverse porque joder... su entrepierna explotaría sino lo hacía.

 

Tony mordió el pezón mientras su mano izquierda jalaba el botón derecho del joven. Peter se retorcía ante el dolor que llegaba al límite del placer de las lastimadas areolas que empezaban a arderle pero aun así confiaba que Tony no lo lastimaría de forma permanente. Tony se separo con una sonrisa de lado mostrando su arrogancia con los gemidos altivos de el más joven de los dos, se empezó a quitar la camisa de botones pero Peter lo detuvo, tomó la tela y la partió en dos haciendo que estos volaran mostrando el pecho velludo de Tony. Peter jadeo al ver el pecho descubierto y lo toco lentamente con deseo y admiración, luego el chico se bajo de las piernas del mayor quitándose a si mismo su short dejando ver su cuerpo denudo sin pena. 

 

Tony admiró su cuerpo con detenimiento, los músculos del chico tan marcados pero a su vez la cintura acentuada, el culo parado del chico, grandes caderas, piel blanca con unos pezones rosados y erección erecta. Peter se puso de rodillas entre las piernas de Stark, miro al mayor pidiendo permiso de sus planes y Tony asintió de forma morbosa. Peter desabrochó el botón de los pantalones de el contrario, bajo el cierre dejando ver unos boxers negros de cuero, tomó el límite superior de los pantalones y los bajo, con ayuda de Tony que levanto las caderas se los quito lanzando a donde quiera que cayó su camisa. Peter miro con admiración la abultada tela ser estirada por la erección que cada vez crecía un poco más, Peter casi jura ver palpitar al miembro venoso por arriba de ese cuero.

 

Tony lo miraba algo divertido, pues los ojos de Peter lucían hambrientos con cierto brillo de ansío, sintió como las manos bajaban lentamente el cuero sin problema alguno hasta llegar a la altura de sus tobillos para sacarlos, Peter olio levemente la prenda soltando un suspiro llevo su mano junto a la prenda a su erección para tocarse a si mismo. Con la otra mano el joven sostuvo el miembro de Tony con firmeza sobre la base empezando a lamer la punta donde salía el preseminal. Tony soltó un jadeo, tomó sus rizos con firmeza más no los jaló, estaba impresionado de como tomo su prenda para masturbarse si mismo y mierda que esto se veía tan pornográfico.

 

Peter succionó el glande del mayor con cuidado, bajo su lengua por toda la carne hacia los testículos más viejos, Peter ama el sabor amargo que le proporciona su ex-mentor, su mano empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo mientras su boca capturo una del par de bolar jugando con esta dentro de su boca con la lengua, la otra mano estaba tocando su propio miembro reconfortando su cuerpo. Tony empezó a estremecerse, la mano en el cabello del joven estaba empezando a apretar más, soltó un quejido cuando Peter soltó su testículo de un " _ploop._ " El menor llevo su boca a la punta, bajo lentamente hasta que sus labios se estiraran a la altura de la base del pene de Stark. Tony soltó un jadeo apretando entre sus dedos el cabello castaño hasta llegar el punto de jalarlo al ritmo del chico, Peter respiraba apropiadamente por la nariz al tiempo que sin darse cuenta Tony empezó a embestir su boca, Peter miro directo a los ojos de su ex-mentor, Tony jadeaba, gruñía e incluso gemía sin poder creerse que tal rostro tan pornográfico que estaba haciendo Peter en esos momentos, el bailarín más viejo empezó a sentir como su vientre hormigueo y embistió aun más fuerte, Peter se detuvo por las rodillas de Edward ya que la fuerza que daba lo había desastibilizado en su equilibrio, Tony se corrió hasta lo profundo de la garganta del joven y el joven en los calzoncillos de cuero del hombre mayor.

 

\- Mieeeerdaaa

 

Maldijo Tony sintiendo el orgasmo recorrer le todo el cuerpo, Peter tragó todo lo que pudo pero aun así salpicó un poco en su propio rostro, se separo un poco del miembro para lamer los restos de semen que quedaron, con sus propios dedos limpio su cara y los lamió dejando su piel limpia.

 

\- Sabe tan bien...– Gimió el chico en un trance por el amargo sabor que esta en su paladar.

 

\- Joder Peter eso fue tan...– El mayor se agacho, tomó al chico de la cintura dejando recostado a este en el sillón.– Fue tan bueno, cariño.

 

\- ¿E-en serio? – Sonrió el chiquillo.

 

Tony sonrió, beso al chico asintiendo posicionando sobre el este, bajo sus besos a su cuello nuevamente, metió tres dedos a la boca del joven y este los chupó como lo hizo con su miembro, los labios ásperos besaron sus botones delicados juego lamió levemente, succionó con fuerza y Peter arqueo su espalda, era una de sus zonas erógenas. La otra mano de Stark empezó a tocar el miembro sensible del recién orgasmo, Peter gemía en los dedos ya bastante húmedos del mayor pues la saliva empezó a caer por el límite de sus labios, Tony saco los dedos de la boca resbaladiza.

 

\- Tony... No tienes que ser gentil, ¿Lo sabes, no? – Jadeo el de ojos castaños.

 

\- ¿Quien dijo que lo sería? Solo evito que te desangres, de nada.– Habló sarcastico el mayor llevando dos dedos en la entrada del chico.

 

\- ¡ _Profesor Stark_!

 

Gritó de sorpresa al sentir el par de dedos dentro de su rosada cavidad, Tony sonrió de lado moviendo al lugar justo de su próstata a partir de ahí saco y metió los dedos ritmicamente. Peter debajo del mayor estaba estremeciéndose por cada falsa embestida que su Ex-mentor le proporcionaba y cuando este introdujo el tercer dedo Peter no pudo evitar arquearse.

 

\- No pensé que fuera tan fácil, Peter.- Refiriendo a su mojada entrada.

 

\- B-bueno... suelo jugar mucho con esa parte, profe...

 

Peter se retorcía mordiendo su labios inferior por las ondas de placer que estaba recibiendo, Tony lo estaba volviendo loco con las tres zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo, el chico empezó a lloriquear como un pequeño que no le daban su paleta, y vaya que paleta le iban a dar. Tony sacó los dedos de el interior del chico, se puso de pie y sonrió malignamente.

 

\- ¿Recuerdas la posición del arco número seis? - Peter confundido asintió.- Bueno, hazla...

 

\- Pero, ¿para qué? - Frunció el ceño. Tony sonrió de lado y Peter entendió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.- No me podre mantener.

 

\- Bueno, tendrás que hacerlo ¿o quieres que te  _castigue_  como tu profesor que soy? - La mezquina mirada de Stark relució.

 

Peter se puso de pie y dejo caer su cuerpo hacia atrás en forma de arco, alzó una pierna arriba al aire, hace tiempo que no hacia esta posición, su erección estaba demasiado elevada, su cuerpo sudoroso empezaba ser molesto. Tony se relamió los labios, acaricio el tobillo de la pierna estirada hacia el techo, sus dedos recorrieron toda la pantorrilla, hasta posicionar su mano en la rodilla, su otra mano la paso a abajo sosteniendo su glúteo, sonrió colocando su glande en el rosado circulo. Peter jadeo, Tony empezó a moverse dentro del apretado ano, gruñió apretando el glúteo del chico y este lloriqueo.

 

\- ¿Te gusta como te lleno? - Embistió sin delicadeza, sabía que no tenía que tenerla.

 

\- Si... s-se siente tan bien,  _Profe_.- El chico soltaba ruidos desde lo profundo de su garganta.

 

\- ¿Te gusta esta pose,  _Bebe_?

 

Dio una dura embestida y Peter gritó un "Si" a todo volumen, Peter se estaba aferrando a los cabellos de su alfombra con todas sus fuerzas pues las estocadas que le daba el mayor eran tan fuertes y rápidas que tiene que luchar con toda la fuerza que tiene para no caerse en ningún momento. Tony estaba acostumbrado a poses de este tipo, solía imaginarse como se follaría al chico en las posiciones más dificiles pero que hacía que ambos se sintieran que iban al cielo y el infierno en un chasquido. Redujo el ritmo, Peter empezaba a temblar como si no pudiera más y dio otra estocada dura.

 

\- Oh por...- Tony podía jurar que el chico rodo los ojos hasta dejarlos blancos por el placer.

 

\- Buen chico, pose de Bailarina numero dos.

 

Peter con todo su cuerpo temblando se encorvó hasta estar de pie, puso sus manos deteniéndose del sillón. Con su postura firme al igual que su pie derecho llevo su pierna derecha al aire y así hizo un ángulo de 180° con sus dos piernas. Tony mordió su labio inferior posó sus manos en las caderas del chico, volvió a embestir con fuerza y Peter lloriqueo, ambos estaban ya en su punto límite lo cual era raro en ambos casos.

 

En Tony por su experiencia.

 

En Peter por su ultima muy buena vida sexual.

 

Pero estar juntos, sus cuerpos respondiendo al contrario, el miembro de Tony golpeando la próstata de Peter y Peter apretando el miembro de Tony. Los chillidos de Peter, los gruñidos de Tony. El amor y cariño que se tienen sin que el otro lo sepa, mucho menos ahora que Peter se va a ir a Los Angeles. Ese pensmaientos hizo que Tony se sintiera un poco molesto embistiendo aun más rudo al joven.

 

\- ¡Por Odín! ¡Profesor Stark! Y-yo... me...– El culo de Peter se contrajo.

 

\- Yo también Peter. Me vendré rápido.- Stark sintió un cosquilleo en su abdomen.

 

\- Adentro... Hagalo adentro.– Jadeo el muchacho.

 

Tony sonrió complacido, embistió como nunca, los comentarios sucios y vulgares del sensual bailarín le hizo perder el los estribos totalmente. Peter ya no estaba recto, estaba acostado por el abdomen en el borde del sillón, sus piernas seguían en la misma posición y sus gemidos eran tan agudos que penso que su garganta se dañaría. Peter se corrió en la tela del sillón, Tony embistió un par de veces antes de correrse en los más profundo del chico con un gemido grave y sonoro.

 

\- Joder, ahhh.- Soltó Stark. Peter cayó en el sillón y Stark sobre él.

 

\- S-se corrió mucho.– Jadeo el muchacho sonriendo.

 

\- Tuve mi epoca de Celibato, niño.- Admitió el mayor. El chico se carcajeó sarcástico.

 

\- ¿Usted? ¿Celibato? Primero Rhodey se casa.- Se burló el menor.

 

\- Aunque usted no lo crea.- bromeó.

 

Ambos rieron felices, después de un tiempo pudieron estar agusto entre los brazos del otro.

 

**[...]**

 

Al final la noche anterior Tony se había quedado a dormir pero a la mañana siguiente para cuando el mayor se desperto Peter ya no estaba, suspiro decepcionado y miro a la mesita de noche, tomo la nota que estaba con la letra tan destacada del chico.

 

 

_Tony_

_Ayer... Fue lo más especial que pude prevenir en años, sinceramente solo me ahogue en las noches de sexo y esfuerzos de el baile para evitar lo que sentía en el fondo mi corazón._

_Cuando Harley vino antes de que tu llegaras a New York me morí pensando que realmente había sucedido algo como lo que mintió. Me largue esa noche secando mis lagrimas, ahora puedo estar seguro de mi nueva fase en esta vida._

_De otra cosa en que estoy seguro es que jamás podre dejar de amarte, también se que me amas aunque no lo admitas. Espero que consigas a alguien en tu vida como yo lo haré._

_Siempre tuyo, Peter._

 

 

Con una sonrisa ladeada y el corazón roto acepto la decisión del niño, intentando olvidar su suave piel joven.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Claro pero Peter volvió después de todo, al pasar de los años a intentar reconquistar el corazón que jamás dejo de amar esos ojos castaños. Al final, están destinados a ser felices juntos. Pero esa es otra historia.

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaaaa, he de admitir que fue el máster difícil que he hecho hasta ahora.
> 
> #Dia5 AU alternativa de baile.
> 
> Les sere sincera que fue uno de los prompts más dificiles que hecho hasta ahora, no podía darle fluidez a la historia y me retrase mucho, tendre que escribir bien rápido estos dos ultimos dias pues como digo me retrase con los dos ultimos Prompts
> 
> Hasta aquí mi reporte joaquín.


End file.
